Whipped Cream
by Blue Violet
Summary: Duo's got something up his sleeve... and it ain't just the whipped cream!!


Whipped Cream

Whipped Cream

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  


One afternoon, Duo was rummaging around the cabinets in Quatre's huge kitchen for the most important thing in the world - a can of whipped cream. Now why did Duo want the whipped cream so badly when there were plenty of other great snacks in Quatre's pantry in fridges? Unless of course, suddenly they had run out of snacks or any kind of food because of Duo's legendary apetite that was big enough to beat an elephant's. 

Let's just say that he had some _important_ things to do with that can of whipped cream. But what kind of important things... well, you'll find out soon. 

"Quatre!! Where's all the whipped cream?" Duo called loudly from the kitchen followed by the sounds of the cabinet doors slammed shut. 

"Check the pantry! There's a box full of it there!" shouted Quatre from the living room then he resumed reading the day's newspaper or at least he _tried_ to what with Trowa there beside him laying featherlight kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

"I checked all ready! In fact I have checked every single cabinet and even the fridges and the ice-box!" said Duo in a tone of complaint as he trudged into the living room. 

"If you're hungry you can eat something else you know," pointed out the blonde boy. "There are plenty of your favourite snacks in the pantry. You know, your favourite Lucky Charms cereal and all those snacks with ridiculous names. Besides, eating whipped cream isn't going to make you full." 

"I don't think that Duo has ever felt full in his life," said Trowa with an amused look. "He's _always_ hungry." 

"Yeah, cos he is a _pig_," muttered Wufei as he walked into the living room. 

"I heard that!" snapped Duo. But the Chinese boy just sat down on a leather armchair and ignored him. 

"Well, don't tell me that there isn't anything left to eat!" said Quatre. "I'm sure there are like, five boxes of Snickers and Mars bars and at least ten different kinds of cereal and not to mention all the potato chips and popcorn and chocolate chip cookies and canned peaches and... a lot of other stuff in this house!" 

"But I want only the whipped cream," whined Duo. "I need it for something really important." 

"Something important?" asked Quatre, feeling curious. 

"Yeah. I need it cos it has something to do with Heero," said Duo with a grin. 

"I didn't know that Yuy was the type to consume whipped cream," commented Wufei. 

"Yeah well, who can _not_ like whipped cream?" asked Duo with a shrug. "Anyway it's not cos he said that he wanted to eat it or anything. I just need it for something.. let's just say for a wonderful _surprise_ for Heero." Duo smiled his I-have-a-secret- that's-just-between-me-and-Heero smile. 

"You are such a hentai Maxwell!" grumbled Wufei, mad at Duo because what the American had said had made him think naughty thoughts which also caused his nose to bleed which also made his white shirt bloody. And it was his most _favourite_ shirt even though he had more than a dozen of those same shirts. 

"Nevermind, I'll just get a can from the supermarket then," said Duo as he snickered at Wufei's bloody nose and shirt. "Don't tell Heero about this!" Then he bounded out the front door. 

"Whipped cream.." murmured Trowa thoughtfully as he licked his lips and gazed at his blonde lover. "Mmmm.. I can just imagine you covered with that stuff and I can just imagine how _sweet_ you'll taste." 

"Trowa!" exclaimed Quatre with a shocked look. Trowa usually never thought about wacky things like that and especially not in front of other people. 

"I think I'm gonna go out to buy a can, too," said Trowa. "So tonight, it's gonna be just me, you.." And then he whispered seductively in the Arab's ear, "And the whipped cream." 

Quatre blushed hotly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Trowa was acting so, so damned seductive! And not to mention horny. He thought that maybe this was a dream and decided to pinch himself when Trowa scooped the smaller boy up and hoisted him over his shoulder and headed towards their bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Wufei had passed out on the carpeted floor which now had red stains all around him after listening to the whole exchange. 

'I think I know what Duo's going to do with the whipped cream,' thought Heero with a smile from behind a big potted plant. The Japanese had been there all the while, listening to the others' conversation. 

'So Duo's gonna use the whipped cream when we have sex tonight, eh? he thought with excitement and anticipation. 'Can't wait.' 

He decided to pretend that he didn't know what Duo had in store for him tonight when the braided pilot was back from the supermarket. An idea spranged into his little hentai mind. 

'But I'll make sure that it's Duo and not _me_ who'll get covered in whipped cream,' he thought and nearly drooled when he imagined his lover naked with only the naughty bits hidden under swirls of whipped cream. 'To be able to be in charge, I gotta tie him up or something.' Then he went towards his and Duo's room in search of some rope and maybe some handcuffs. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

After nearly an hour later, Duo was back with his hands full of shopping bags filled with nothing but cans and cans of whipped cream. 'You can never have too much whipped cream,' he thought with a silly grin. 'Besides, the more the better!' 

Duo looked around him when he entered the house. The house seemed pretty quiet and deserted. He wondered where everybody were. Then he spotted Wufei lying in the middle of a carpet which used to be beige but was now red in colour. And he heard moanings and groanings from Trowa and Quatre's room and he guessed that Heero must be working on his stupid laptop like always. 

He walked into the kitchen with the bags which wasn't so easy for him because carrying nearly a dozen shopping bags full of cans of whipped cream is not an easy task for anybody. Finally, he was able to reach the kitchen in a matter of 14.97 minutes and heaved the stuff onto the kitchen counter. 

Suddenly there was footsteps behind him and the braided pilot jumped. 

"Did you think that I was a ghost or something?" asked Trowa as he opened the fridge and got out two can drinks. "You jumped about nearly 10 centimetres off the floor!" 

"I was just surprised, that's all!" said Duo defensively. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that you were in your room with Quatre." 

"I'm going back to our room. I just had to get Quatre something to drink," explained Trowa with a wicked grin. "I think he's tired out all ready." 

"Didn't know that you were _that_ active." 

"That's why I'm giving this drink to Quatre," said Trowa proudly and showed on of the cans he was holding to Duo. 

Duo read the writings on the side of the can. "Energy boosting power drink," he read. "Guaranteed to enhance your libido and your performance for a wild night in bed." Then he sweatdropped. 

"I didn't know that you drank this kind of stuff!" sputtered Duo. "I didn't even know that there were this kind of drinks in this world!" 

"Yeah, well you tell that to Blue Violet. She's the one who's writing this fic," said Trowa with a careless shrug. "Anyway, I gotta go - can't keep my honeybuns waiting you know. And 'sides, I still have a lot of energy left!" 

Duo sweatdropped and watched as the unibanged winked at him and walked back into the room he shared with Quatre. "Why do I live in a world filled with crazy fanficcers?" muttered Duo under his breath as he took out the cans of whipped cream from the shopping bags. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

It was nearly dinner time and Quatre was waiting impatiently outside the kitchen. He wanted to cook dinner but a certain braided American wasn't letting anybody come into the kitchen. Not even Heero. 

"Duo! Get out of there!" shouted Quatre. "I have to cook dinner you know!" 

"I know but you can't come in here!" Duo shouted back. "I'm doing something important here!!" 

"I don't care what it is, I'm coming in!" 

But before Quatre could move a step forward, metal pans and pots came flying through the kitchen door. Quatre jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit on the head with a big pot. 

"Duo! You'd better get the hell outta there and apologize to Quatre right now!" shouted Trowa angrily and hugged the blonde protectively to his chest. "You could have _killed_ him!" 

"Gomen!" Duo shouted from inside the kitchen. "Look, I'll do the cooking tonight OK?" 

"Oh no! We'll end up getting food poisoning if he cooks!" groaned Wufei who was all ready up and about and wearing a fresh white shirt. "Yuy, what the hell is Duo doing in the kitchen? And why did he volunteer to cook? I thought that Duo hated to cook!" 

Heero just shrugged his shoulders. He was feeling a bit curious, too. He wondered what had gotten into his lover. But he didn't wonder any further. After all it was normal for Duo to do weird stuff. 

"Just make sure you don't burn down the kitchen like you nearly did last time!" Quatre shouted warningly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," came Duo's nonchalant reply followed by the sounds of pots and pans banging and clanging. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Seconds and minutes and then nearly and hour passed by... 

The rest of the G-boys were wondering when will they ever get to eat dinner. Maybe two hours later? Ten hours later? Or maybe they won't get to eat dinner at all forever what with that baka Duo still stuck in the kitchen. 

"That's it!" growled Wufei. "I'm gonna order a pizza." 

"Let's order from McDonald's too," mumbled Quatre, looking and feeling as if he was about to die from hunger. 

As Wufei called for pizza, the other three were practically drooling as they watched the tv screen in the living room as an advert for Mr. Potato potato chips came up. 

"OK everybody! Dinner's ready!" shouted Duo from the dining table. 

"Shit! And just when I have all ready made an order!" grumbled Wufei. "I don't think I'm gonna cancel the order. After all, I'm sure Maxwell has cooked up something inedible anyway." 

So anyway, the four trudged towards the dining room wondering what kind of weird stuff Duo has cooked. But what they saw was something amazing. There was a roast chicken and smoked ham and other yummy yummy stuff which they never thought that Duo could cook. (Actually, he didn't cook all those stuff. He stole the food from Quatre's neighbours..) 

But most important of all, in the middle of the table was a huge white cake adorned with strawberries and chocolate shavings and 15 small candles in the middle. And this one, Duo did make all by himself. 

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Heero!" he cheered and gave his surprised lover a quick hug. 

"Today's Heero's birthday?" asked Quatre. "How come I didn't know about this?" 

"That's cos I'm the only one who knows when his birthday is!" said Duo gleefully. 

"Oh, so that's why you were searching around for the whipped cream, " said Trowa. "I didn't know you could bake a cake." 

"Actually I don't," he said and the others sweatdropped. "But I did my best cos I was making it for Heero. As for the rest of the food, I just stole them from Quatre's neighbours." 

"Duo!" 

"So how do you like it, Heero?" asked Duo as he turned to face his lover. 

"It tastes pretty good," Spandex boy commented as he experimented a piece of cake. "Arigatou.. Duo for going through all this trouble just for me.." 

"Don't be silly!" laughed Duo. "Everyone deserves to have their birthday celebrated once a year! Anyway, Happy Birthday again." Then Duo leaned towards Heero and gave him a special birthday kiss. 

"Duo?" 

"Yep?" 

"Are there still any cans of whipped cream in the house? I think I wanna use them for something tonight." 

For the second time that day, Wufei was sprawled all over the floor again as he lay in a pool of blood. 

~*~*~*~*~* 

Wufei: Onnaaa!! What kind of stupid fic is this? Why do I always end up fainting and getting a nosebleed?! 

Blue Violet: Chill, Wuffie. It's only to make the story funny. 

Wufei: This fic is anything but funny! It is an insult to me, the honourable Chang Wufei!! 

Trowa: ...Why do I seem like a hentai in here? 

Heero: Yeah. You made me seem like a hentai, too. Tell or omae o korosu! 

Blue Violet: Uh, oh! If you wanna know, go ask my muse. 

Quatre: (Innocently.) But I thought you didn't have any muse. 

Blue Violet: ...Then go ask my manager or my editor! (Takes off as fast as possible leaving the G-boys in dust.) 

G-boys: But you don't have one!!  
  
  


OWARI

  
  
  
  


[Back to Blue Violet's Fics][1]

   [1]: blueviolet.html



End file.
